Curl version info
curl_version_info - returns run-time libcurl version info Синтаксис curl_version_info_data *curl_version_info( CURLversion type ); Описание Returns a pointer to a filled in struct with information about various run-time features in libcurl. type should be set to the version of this functionality by the time you write your program. This way, libcurl will always return a proper struct that your program understands, while programs in the future might get a different struct. CURLVERSION_NOW will be the most recent one for the library you have installed: data = curl_version_info(CURLVERSION_NOW); Applications should use this information to judge if things are possible to do or not, instead of using compile-time checks, as dynamic/DLL libraries can be changed independent of applications. The curl_version_info_data struct looks like this typedef struct { CURLversion age; /* see description below */ /* when 'age' is 0 or higher, the members below also exist: */ const char *version; /* human readable string */ unsigned int version_num; /* numeric representation */ const char *host; /* human readable string */ int features; /* bitmask, see below */ char *ssl_version; /* human readable string */ long ssl_version_num; /* not used, always zero */ const char *libz_version; /* human readable string */ const char **protocols; /* list of protocols */ /* when 'age' is 1 or higher, the members below also exist: */ const char *ares; /* human readable string */ int ares_num; /* number */ /* when 'age' is 2 or higher, the member below also exists: */ const char *libidn; /* human readable string */ /* when 'age' is 3 or higher, the members below also exist: */ int iconv_ver_num; /* '_libiconv_version' if iconv support enabled */ const char *libssh_version; /* human readable string */ } curl_version_info_data; age describes what the age of this struct is. The number depends on how new the libcurl you're using is. You are however guaranteed to get a struct that you have a matching struct for in the header, as you tell libcurl your "age" with the input argument. version это ASCII-строка, описывающая версию libcurl. version_num - 24-битное число, созданное следующим образом: <8 бит мажорная версия> | <8 бит минорная версия> | <8 бит версия патча>. Версия 7.9.8 описывается числом 0x070908. host - ASCII-строка, содержащая информацию о хосте, для которого была сделана сборка libcurl. Определяется скриптом configure или устанавливается через окружение сборки. features - can have none, one or more bits set, and the currently defined bits are: CURL_VERSION_IPV6 поддержка IPv6 CURL_VERSION_KERBEROS4 supports kerberos4 (when using FTP) CURL_VERSION_SSL supports SSL (HTTPS/FTPS) (Added in 7.10) CURL_VERSION_LIBZ supports HTTP deflate using libz (Added in 7.10) CURL_VERSION_NTLM supports HTTP NTLM (added in 7.10.6) CURL_VERSION_GSSNEGOTIATE supports HTTP GSS-Negotiate (added in 7.10.6) CURL_VERSION_DEBUG libcurl was built with debug capabilities (added in 7.10.6) CURL_VERSION_CURLDEBUG libcurl was built with memory tracking debug capabilities. This is mainly of interest for libcurl hackers. (added in 7.19.6) CURL_VERSION_ASYNCHDNS libcurl was built with support for asynchronous name lookups, which allows more exact timeouts (even on Windows) and less blocking when using the multi interface. (added in 7.10.7) CURL_VERSION_SPNEGO libcurl was built with support for SPNEGO authentication (Simple and Protected GSS-API Negotiation Mechanism, defined in RFC 2478.) (added in 7.10.8) CURL_VERSION_LARGEFILE libcurl was built with support for large files. (Added in 7.11.1) CURL_VERSION_IDN libcurl was built with support for IDNA, domain names with international letters. (Added in 7.12.0) CURL_VERSION_SSPI libcurl was built with support for SSPI. This is only available on Windows and makes libcurl use Windows-provided functions for NTLM authentication. It also allows libcurl to use the current user and the current user's password without the app having to pass them on. (Added in 7.13.2) CURL_VERSION_CONV libcurl was built with support for character conversions, as provided by the CURLOPT_CONV_* callbacks. (Added in 7.15.4) ssl_version is an ASCII string for the OpenSSL version used. If libcurl has no SSL support, this is NULL. ssl_version_num is the numerical OpenSSL version value as defined by the OpenSSL project. If libcurl has no SSL support, this is 0. libz_version is an ASCII string (there is no numerical version). If libcurl has no libz support, this is NULL. protocols is a pointer to an array of char * pointers, containing the names protocols that libcurl supports (using lowercase letters). The protocol names are the same as would be used in URLs. The array is terminated by a NULL entry. Возвращаемое значение Указатель на структуру curl_version_info_data. См. также curl_version